Wizard Love
by Here's To Love
Summary: Sequal to Kiss The Girl, Draco and Hermione want revenge. I don't own the song or characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter never have never will.**

**A.N: This isn't my first fanfic so be nice!**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

Revenge dawned on my face as I thought of a way to get back at my friends, Blaise and Ginny the evil duo, honestly they wouldn't know the other liked the other even if it was spelled out for them, a million times! Revenge was sweet and I knew excatly how to achive it, with a little help from Draco everything would work fine.

I write a short note to Draco and my owl Shophia was more than happy to deliver it, I ran off to the Room of Requirement.

_Draco's POV_

I heard the familiar sound of Shophia's tapping on my window. What would she bring this time.

I opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Do you still want revenge? Well I do and I know a way to get it meet me in the Room of Requirement now._

_Love  
Hermione_

Guess I can't say no to that. I race off to the Room of Requirement. In a few minutes I reached the Room of Requirement. Hermione was sitting on a couch infront of what looked like a stage.

"Hermione love, what's going on?"

"Well you know how Blaise and Ginny love eachother but won't make a move?"

I nod.

" Well I thought that we could sing this song that I found in the muggle world, wizard love. What do you think?"  
" Yeah, that's a great idea. Can I see the song?"

Hermione hands me a sheet of paper with the words.

"Shall we get started?" I ask.

"We should, we're preforming tomorrow."

The look on my face must have been priceless with the way Hermione was laughing. We practiced and practiced, well what else were we going to do? Tomorrow came way to early for my liking.

_Ginny's POV_

Hermione wasn't at breakfast neither was Draco from my observeation, not that I was watching the Slytherin table no why would I do that. The lights dimmed and a stage appeared now that brought back memorries, oh the joy of setting up your friends. Please don't say that this is their revenge, Draco and Hermione appear on the stage and this is their revenge.

"Hi students of Hogwarts, you may remember that my friends Blaise Zabini and Ginny weasley preformed a song on time that they used to get Draco and I together and now we are repaying the _favour_."

I blushed a deep red. Their music started.

**_(I never thought you'd be in my life)_**

**_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you_**  
**_Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?_**  
**_You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet._**  
**_But now without you by my side I feel incomplete._**

**_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat_**  
**_From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that_**  
**_Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well_**  
**_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell._**

**_I never thought you'd be in my life_**  
**_Two different worlds that we let collide_**  
**_and it will never be the way it was before_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

**_ Yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

**_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve_**  
**_bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see_**  
**_what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark_**  
**_who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark_**

**_I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub_**  
**_Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub_**  
**_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_**  
**_I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch_**

**_I never thought you'd be in my life_**  
**_Two different worlds that we let collide_**  
**_and it will never be the way it was before_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

**_Oh girl, this isn't like me._**  
**_Two hearts quickly beating._**  
**_Ooooh, it's taking hold._**  
**_Now our world is shining red and gold._**

**_I never thought you'd be in my life_**  
**_Two different worlds that we let collide_**  
**_and it will never be the way it was before_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

**_I never thought you'd be in my life_**  
**_Two different worlds that we let collide_**  
**_and it will never be the way it was before_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_**

"Thanks everyone and I hope that you agree that Ginny and Blaise are both in love, with each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song used.**

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

"Draco." I say when I realise something.  
"What is it love?" He asks.  
"We still need to get back at Pansy, she was in on the song that got us together."  
"Your right love," Draco states as if it wasn't a natural thing.  
"Most people say I genrally am. So what are we going to do to Pansy?"  
"I don't know, that's why your the brains here, not me."  
"You finally say that when no clever plan or answer involved, how am I not suprised?" I questioned.  
"Again I repeat, your the brains here not me."  
"Remind me why I love you?"  
"You love me?"  
I could feel my face getting hot, it just slipped out, I didn't mean it to.  
"Um... Did I say something?"  
"Really Hermione you gonna try that trick but anyway I love you too." Draco says with a smile.  
Maybe we didn't need to get back at Pansy, she had done enough, so had Ginny but her and Blaise were being so annoying, I mean how did we even put up with them at the rate they were going.  
"Hey Drake, maybe we don't need to get back at Pansy."  
"We don't have to if you don't want to Mia."  
Now I know why I love him.

_Draco's POV_

Oh God I love her so much, but what am I meant to do, I can't ruin her by asking her to marry me I'm a devil and she's the Gryffindor princess (it suits more than the Gryffindor queen, no no it doesn't). All praise Mia the newly established queen of Gryffindor and hopefully Slytherin as well. Now was the time to turn to the two female devils themselves, Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Oh Lord, what has this world come to I'm Draco Malfoy dating the queen of Gryffindor (*beams with pride*, my name for her, *sumg look*) Hermione Granger and now I'm asking for help from two devils, this world seems to have come to something good, I like this world or any world when I'm with Hermione. The two devils managed to help me, maybe they aren't devils after all. All plans were made and set. Oh what have I got myself into? I just made a deal with the devil, two devils, this is not going to end well. This was not going to end well. The morning had come and gone way too quickly if I had anything to do with it. I didn't see Hermione all day and the blame for that goes to the devils. I practiced and practiced still not prefect, nothing will ever be good enough for Hermione at least in my mind. Everything was happening extremely fast.  
Music started it was now or never and I wanted Hermione for... well there's no other way to put it I need her with me.

**_I can't win, I can't reign_**  
**_I will never win this game_**  
**_Without you, without you_**  
**_I am lost, I am vain, _**  
**_I will never be the same_**  
**_Without you, without you_**

**_I won't run, I won't fly_**  
**_I will never make it by_**  
**_Without you, without you_**  
**_I can't rest, I can't fight_**  
**_All I need is you and I, _**  
**_Without you, without you_**

**_Oh oh oh! _**  
**_You! You! You! _**  
**_Without... _**  
**_You! You! You! _**  
**_Without... you_**  
**_[ Lyrics from: d/david+guetta/without+you_ ]_**  
**_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_**  
**_But I can't accept that we're estranged_**  
**_Without you, without you_**  
**_I can't quit now, this can't be right_**  
**_I can't take one more sleepless night_**  
**_Without you, without you_**

**_I won't soar, I won't climb_**  
**_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_**  
**_Without you, without you_**  
**_I can't look, I'm so blind_**  
**_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_**  
**_Without you, without you_**

**_Oh oh oh! _**  
**_You! You! You! _**  
**_Without... _**  
**_You! You! You! _**  
**_Without... you_**

**_I am lost, I am vain, _**  
**_I will never be the same_**  
**_Without you, without you_**  
**_Without... you_**

"Hermione Jean Granger." I say walking to her. "I love you so much Hermione and I don't know what I'd do without you so really what I want to say is will you marry me?" I ask with a hopeful expresion.  
"What do you think, there's nothing that could stop me!"  
"Just to say, Ginny and Pansy call being your bridesmaids." I say sheepishly. "Hey they were the ones that thought of this way to ask you otherwise we wouldn't be engaged, so thank them!"  
"Oh I will, don't you worry." The future Mrs Malfoy said with a smirk, she will be the greatest queen of Slytherin ever.


End file.
